


Righteous Sins and Sinful Virtue

by Thrisbe



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrisbe/pseuds/Thrisbe
Summary: I know its late but Red Dead still has a place in my heart, well especially Arthur Morgan.It is the story of the game and before with the reader inserted. There will be eventual Arthur/reader.*SPOILERS* If you still haven't played
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Righteous Sins and Sinful Virtue

What a damn mess. This was supposed to be a simple job, yet here I was with the gang having a shoot out with police an pinkertons. And nowhere close to winning. 

Looking around as I ducked back behind a building to reload, I notice how far the gang is spread out. Finally I find who I are looking for.

"Dutch! We've got to go now!" I step out from behind the wall and empty my pistol again before turning back to him. "Dutch go I'll cover you!"

He finally acknowledges you by nodding. Then he turns and yells to the rest of the gang. "Everyone split up! Get back to camp and start packing!"

He faces me one more time and nods signaling for me to start. I light a stick of dynamite and throw it to a near by wagon that was protecting several offivers. I step out from the building firing at a different cluster of them while walking backwards to another cover spot. 

At this point it was all muscle memory. Fire, reload, fire, move cover, reload, fire... I started to wonder if I was going to run out of ammo before I got out of here. I repeated the process over and over slowly working my way to a place that I could make a run to my horse. 

I was almost there when Davey got shot. I saw him fall out of the corner of my eye. "Goddamn it!" It didn't leave me with many options its not like I could or would just leave him there. But I wouldn't be much help if I got shot too. 

I sprint to where he had fallen pulling him by the shirt a little more behind some crates. I shook him a little until his eyes found mine. 

"Davey you have to stay with me. Talk to me."

"(Y/N?)"

"Yeah it's me. I'm here." I rise up enough to shoot some of the officers that were trying to get closer before turning back and looking at his wounds. He had a shot to the stomach and not looking good. "Davey think you can walk at all?"

I was hoping that the pain hadn't set in yet cause there was no way I could carry him to my horse. He nodded and I just hoped he was right.

"Alright Dave here's the plan" taking a deep breath and looking around for anything at all to get us out of here. I didn't need a perfect plan, a half-way decent plan would do just fine and I weren't even hoping for more than that.

"We are gonna move behind that building on the end of the street. That should give us time to get to the horses. Ok?"

I wasn't sure if I was telling him or myself but in the end it didn't matter, that was the only plan where either of us had a chance. 

Most of the rest of the gang was gone. A few were still there and working their way out, but none of them were close enough to help. Hell I doubted they would even be able to hear me yell with all the gun fire. 

I quickly cut off a big part of his shirt demanding he hold it to the wound and got him sitting up. Once more I look out from behind the crates and empty my gun at them again. Then I pull one of his arms around my shoulders and pull him along with me. 

The building wasn't that far away, but dragging a full grown man with you made it seem like miles. By some miracle we both make it. However, there was no way he was going to make it to the horses. But the building gave more cover than I had originally thought it would have so next best thing is to bring my horse to me.

I let out a high pitched wistle. Hoping it would hear me and be brave enough to come, that is if the gunfire hadn't spooked it already. And my faithful beast did, spooked like nothin' else, but he was here. 

I grag Davey to his feet and basically push him into the saddle with very little help from him. Getting on behind him I spur the horse hard making the horse take off in a gallop and then speed up to a full out run. 

Keeping one arm around Davey to hold him on the horse, I turn as much as possible firing behind me. I push the horse faster and faster until we are well out of the city where I finally let him slow a little. 

Davey had slumped against me and was mumbling to himself. His skin was pale and his breaths were shallow, but he still had a hand pressed to his gut. 

"Don't worry Davey we are almost there." I had a stinging pain in my right side, but couldn't reach it with out letting go of Davey. I knew it was most likely a gun shot but for now it didn't feel to bad. 

Davey got louder pulling on my arm to get my attention.

"Mac? Where's Mac?" He pushed out. His brother. They had been close for as long as I had known them, and I really wished I had a good answer for him or really any answer at all. 

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since the shooting began." Definitely not what he wanted to hear, but I had never been someone to lie to save another's feelings (outside of a job of course). Thinking it better to just be honest, especially in this life. 

We finally came up to camp. The pain in my side had grown quite a lot and keeping somone else on a horse didn't do me any favors. "I need some help!" No one had noticed your return as they were all busy packing. But you had their attention now. Bill and Micah coming to pull Davey down and some of the girls come to help me. 

They lean me up against a wheel of one of the wagons. Tilly stayed with me until Reverend Swanson got to me before she left to continue loading the wagons. 

"Hey Swanson don't give me too much of that morphine. Can't have me end up like you can we?" I laugh trying to ignore the pain that was beginning to become very prevalent. He didn't respond just continued to bangange the wound. 

I tried to stay awake to see who else was there but eventually the heaviness in your eyes and the desire to get away from the pain became to much and I drifted off. 

I'd had better days. I simple robbery job was all that was supposed to be. 'In and out, no problem' Dutch had said. Yet here we were a shootout with the law and a few members down. 

Some time later the gang was packed and ready to move out. I was put in the back of one of the wgons with some of the others who were hurt. 

And just like that the gang was on the run. Again

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment below ideas for what type of horse the reader should have along with name ideas. And also the same thing for Arthur. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
